The present invention relates to screen devices in general, and more particularly to an improved screen apparatus for garages and like structures to form convertible and easily removable screened-in enclosures for open structures.
In the prior art, garages or other structures having large doors have had areas of otherwise usable space, but have not had easily removable screens of the appropriate size readily available to form screened-in enclosures. Such screened-in enclosure is necessary in many parts of the country during the Summer months because of the prevalence of flying insects. Also sudden spells of inclement weather can damage materials stored therewithin or render use by occupants uncomfortable.
Some prior art devices have been provided which will diminish somewhat some of the above difficulties, but have proved on the whole in practice to be extremely heavy and/or difficult to install and/or difficult and cumbersome to remove to provide ingress into or egress from such structures. Yet additionally, the openings involved have been of various non-standard sizes, such that openings of great variance in their respective dimensions have been necessary to be utilized, and such that it has been difficult if not impossible to provide such screens in standard sizes which would have great applicability to a wide range of such structures.
In view of the above defects, difficulties and deficiencies, it is a material object of the improved screen apparatus of the present invention materially to alleviate such difficulties.